When Power is Split
by Liz Fushia
Summary: What will happen to Hyrule when three very foregin girls come to see the Hero of Time, claiming that they are the Heroines of Mind and Body? Ganondorf is searching for two girls with unyeilding powers, and what about an old legend, saying that Power needs


Link was lounging in his tree-house in the Kokori Forest when an uproar was heard. Navi darted out of Link's hat and squeaked in alarm. "Link! There's a winged girl stumbling into the forest!" she alerted him. He clambered out of his tree house with due speed. The girl had silver-white hair, soft blue eyes, and six wings, the topmost ones tinges blue, the middle ones tinged green, and the bottom ones tinged red. She looked as if she had been in the bad end of a fight. A crystal edged in silver, in the shape of an elegant cloud, hung on her neck. She leaned on Saria, and was tall, but apparently no older than the Kokori. The forest seemed brighter to him, and the source seemed to be the girl. She was dressed in a regal manner, as if she were of great importance. Beside her stood Zelda, who was looking concerned. 

"Arella, are you alright?" Zelda asked. Arella straightened with a nod. 

"Yes, Princess Zelda." Arella replied, eyes resting on Link. "Princess, is he the Hero of Time?" she queried.

"Arella, he has a name. Try finding it yourself." Zelda replied calmly.

"Alright." Arella whispered, her wings opening halfway. White light danced around her head. "Link."

A shine of purple appeared next to Arella. The shimmer formed into the general shape of a 12-year-old Hylian's body, curled up. A brown-haired Hylian in the same sort of tunic Adult Link wore appeared, her hand on a sword. Her green eyes were sharp, battle-hardened eyes. She swiftly drew her sword and held it an inch away from Mido's nose. "Leave Princess Arella be or suffer the wrath of my blade." she warned, mainly because Mido was giving Arella a rather nasty look. 

"Toril! Calm down! You're here to see the Hero of Time, remember?" Arella warned her guard, setting a hand on Toril's arm. Link stared at Toril's left hand, which was marked with half of the Triforce of Power. "Toril, introduce yourself."

Toril bowed, putting her dangerous-looking sword back in its sheath. "I am Toril Noza Manasa, of the Erimentha Clan of warriors, sworn at birth to protect the future High Queen of Avari, Arella." Toril stated in one breath. 

"Toril, you know what I meant." Arella chastised Toril. Toril sighed.

"I am also the Heroine of Mind, defender of Avari's people." Toril said, shaking her head. 

Link stared. Arella bowed politely and flourished her hand to her right, where a brown entity appeared in the same fashion as Toril did. This girl had long, purple-silver hair and soft eyes, and was dressed in long silver-purple robes. "Hello. I'm Enid Noza Aimon, of the Medea Clan. I was born to protect the future High Queen with magic skills summoned from my mind, and I am the Heroine of Body, also called the Heroine of Power." Enid introduced herself, bowing. She extended her left hand to shake hands with Saria. A great shaking sent Zelda to the ground. Enid's face was contorted. 

"HEROINES!" Arella shouted, covering as many Kokori as she could with her wings. Enid and Toril clapped their left hands together. They stared into the other's eyes, and a flash set the entire large gathering into the air. 

"How is it that they can do that?" Zelda asked Arella when she had recovered some dignity. 

"Enid and Toril are twins, raised in different clans. Each one had her hair and eyes changed to suit her lifestyle. Enid showed a magical aptitude when she was very young, and Toril was quite powerful and stoic. Their respective teachers brought them in while they were three, and they spent the last nine years training their respective ways. Somehow, at their births, the Triforce of Power was given to both of them, and thusly, they excelled at their arts. However, it is not know why Enid is the Herione of Power and Toril of Mind." Arella explained. Enid closed her eyes.

"The quaking has stopped." she stated. Enid soon shook, face contorted in fear. "Toril… I can sense evil. Help me pinpoint it." she asked of her sister. Toril closed her eyes.

"It's at the Castle. The three heroes seem to be needed." Toril stated when she opened her eyes. Enid walked over to Link and set a hand on his shoulder. Toril set a hand on Zelda's and the group vanished.

---

Enid, Toril, and Link stared at the glowing, hovering orb of light that revealed to them that Ganondorf was alive and well in Avari. Enid shook with rage. Arella set a hand on Toril's shoulder, another on Enid's, and she rested a wing on Link's shoulder. "Sleep." she whispered, causing the three to fall asleep. "Ready, Sheik?" she asked of Zelda, who was standing in the shadows. Zelda nodded and the two became of the exiled gaurdian races of their homes. Sheik was, of course, a Sheikah. Tamal was a Terimalayan, dressed in black mage robes. The two vanished, not to be seen until the trio awoke, seven years later.


End file.
